Welcome to My Life
by nareiya
Summary: Chapter 4 up!Why is Athrun still thinking about Cagalli? Why did Shinn had a changed of heart towards Cagalli? What is Meyrin's evil plan? Please R & R!
1. Pain and Happiness

**Welcome to My Life**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

_Sadly, Athrun and Cagalli broke up. Cagalli finds hard to continue her life but a light came to her one day. What will Athrun do if he finds out? Please R & R!_

**Chapter One: Pain and Happiness**

That's all she can do for now. She can't fly nor swim that fast. All she can do is to cry to let her feelings out.

Why has he done this? Has she done something wrong?

She quickly ran inside her room, ignoring the shouts of Mana while shutting the door shut so that he can't follow her. She dived to her bed and hugged her pillow tight.

She is furios. No. She is agitated.

She punched the pillow and cried aloud. Gosh, why is it her. Why is she so unlucky?

She then grabbed the book under her bed. It was a present from her dad. It was a collection of poems. She slowly opened the book and began to read the poem that her dad used to read for her ages ago...

****

**_Te amo, my love..._**

You said that I am your only gal but I wasn't,

**_You said that I was the only one you gazed at but I wasn't_**

**_You said that I was the only one you loved but I wasn't._**

**_There was another gal in your life._**

****

**_I don't know what you've seen in her,_**

**_I don't know why did you gaze at her,_**

**_I don't know when and where you've met her._**

_**All I know is that I ain't your gal anymore.**_

****

**_People say that true love is meant for everyone,_**

**_People say that you're destined to find the one,_**

**_People say that everyon're bound to have a happy ending_**

**_But I ain't got one at all._**

****

**_It's just sad that I ain't got one,_**

**_It's just sad that you left,_**

**_It's just sad that we're apart_**

**_But all I got to say is..._**

****

**_Te amo, my love..._**

"Fa...ther..." she said as she cried louder and Athrun leaned against the wall outside her room.

He sighed as he walked away, giving up already, "Sorry Cagalli..." was all he said and he was happy to start a new life.


	2. Fresh Start

**Welcome to My Life**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Sadly, Athrun and Cagalli broke up. Cagalli finds hard to continue her life but a light came to her one day. What will Athrun do if he finds out? Please R & R!

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

**Guys, thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys get the flow of this fic so far.**

**  
So much for this stuff, now presenting chapter two of the blooming, Welcome to My Life!  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Fresh Start  
**

**

* * *

With Cagalli... **

She didn't notice that she fell asleep as she let herself cried to sleep. To soothe her pain.

She looked around and she pouted. He wasn't with her anymore. She then slowly stood up and made her way to the dining room.

**

* * *

With Athrun...**

His eyes slowly opened and the heat of the sun touched his handsome face. He sat up and stretched his arms.

He went to the veranda and smiled at the great view.

"This is the life." he said and admired the view. Ever since he was young, he always wanted to have a house near the oceans so that he can feel the cool ocean breeze whether day or night.

His gaze shifted at the beach below. It was about half past six yet still there are some energetic and enthusiastic group of children who are playing while some of them were making enourmous sand castles.

He sighed. How he wished to be a kid again. If only he'd be given a chance, then he'll surely take it in order to be a kid once more.

"A...thrun?" he heard the soft voice of his fiancee. He slowly turned and faced her.

"Good morning, my darling. Did you have a good sleep?" he asked her as he went back to their bed and sat beside her.

She nodded, "I had a great dream too, Athrun." she yawned a bit and rubbed her eyes, "It was great but...it seems that I cannot rememeber it anymore."

He laughed lightly, "I hope you can remember it, darling." He then looked at the walk clock and it was almost quarter to seven, "I need to make breakfast so just freshen up a bit and meet me downstairs." he then kissed her forehead, "Got it, darling?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah, got it."

He then smiled at her and left to make their breakfast.

**

* * *

With Cagalli again...**

"I can't forgive him!" Kira slammed his fist hard on the wooden table and Cagalli slapped him, "What was that for?" he asked her and she clenched her fist tightly.

She pointed at the table, "That is a wooden table passed on to generation to generations!" She yelled and Kira almost fainted, "Do you know ow much it costs?"

Kira shook his head at once.

"Next time you'll do this again," she eyed him badly, "You'll get a knuckle sandwhich from me."

He slowly gulped and nodded in agreement. Lacus faced Cagalli, "So what's your plan?"

Cagalli sighed as she can again feel the pain from yesterday. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Probably find another guy or stay single forever more." was her answer in Lacus' inquiry.

"I see," Lacus said in a calm tone, "Let's discuss it later and..." the maids arrived to serve their breakfast, "Have breakfast!" she ended her suggestion in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah!" a small smile formed on her pale face.

"Yeah!" Kira also cheered and began to get cheese before Cagalli can even put butter on her bread.

Bang!

This time, Kira fainted and Cagalli got the chance to eat all of the cheese served.

**Later that day, with Cagalli...**

Now she can thank Haumea for letting her have the rest of the day with herself. She knows Kira's scheme all to well. First, he'll act, _I'm concerned for you, Cagalli._ Then later on, he'll tell her to have a great time and he'll make all his shopping when they have fun together!

Cagalli knows that too well so she has designed an escape route and fortunately, it worked!

Now, she was busy walking in the sidewalk and a group of children crowding on a certain corner was enough to grab her curiousity and sneek in that corner.

When she got there, she saw the kids crowding a mascot. She laughed at this lightly as she remembered herself. She did the same whenever she sees mascots during old times but now, of course she didn't! Who in the right mind would do?

After three minutes, the kids left and Cagalli was about to leave as well but she saw that the mascot was about to remove his head dress. Her jaw dropped a bit and her eyes widen in excitement.

The mascot removed it and she saw the person inside.

It was no one other than the person named...

Shinn Asuka.

"Ca...galli?" he went to her and shook her hand and she did as well, "Long time no see. What brings the dear representative in Junius avenue?"

Cagallli smiled a bit, "I'm avoiding Kira and Lacus." she whispered back.

Shinn had an idea, "Why won't you wear this apron and pretend to be an employee in the place I work in?"

She laughed aloud, "Are you crazy! What will your boss say?"

"I don't have any problem because..." he made his voice softer, "I am the boss."

Her eyes widen in shock and delight for her friend.

"Would you take my offer or be confined by your brother dearest and sister-in-law?" he asked her and she gave in, "Great. Wear this." he gave her the apron and she wore it, "It looks good on you." he said and for some unknown reason she blushed but Shinn didn't notice it.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**

* * *

**


	3. Suffering

**Welcome to My Life**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Sadly, Athrun and Cagalli broke up. Cagalli finds hard to continue her life but a light came to her one day. What will Athrun do if he finds out? Please R & R!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Hi ya! It had been a long time since I updated this one. I hope you people get the flow of this fic so far.**

**Thanks for your support, people!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Suffering

* * *

**

"So Athrun," she took a bite from her sandwich, "Have you arrange the divorce papers yet?"

He shook his head, "Not yet. I'll fix it by this week so that," he touch her hand affectionately, "We can be together forever."

She giggled at that statement and smiled at him, "Yeah, so how did you do it, ne, Athrun?"

He crossed his legs and clasped his hands together, it was all to great to be forgotten, "It was like this…"

_**Start of Flashback…**_

"_Hey, Athrun!" Cagalli called out as she saw him exit his office. He smiled at her warmly and enveloped her in a warm hug, "Don't you know what today is?"_

_He shook his head even though he knew what is special for the day, "No." he simply lied._

'_Today is our fifth wedding anniversary!" she said in a very enthusiastic voice, "And last year, I was the one who treated you so this year, you'll treat me."_

"_Yeah, of course, I didn't forget that, Ca-chan." He held her hand as they stroll to the parking lot. He opened the door of the passenger's seat and she went in. He went to his seat and shifted some gears, and off they went to some place._

_**At the place…**_

"_Athrun," she was quite surprised and disappointed with the place, "Why are we…in the …park? I thought we're going some where…else…"_

_He shook his head and he stood, so that he could faced her, "Cagalli, I'm sorry to say this but…" he looked away, trying to bring some sentimental effect, "I hate you and that's why we need to break up." He delivered that statement with such ease._

_She was speechless. What had she done wrong? Was she that bad?_

"_Athrun, please…" tears fell, "Give me another chance!" she pleaded._

_However he shook his head again in contradiction, "Sorry, Ca-chan, but I-HATE-YOU!" he said that and they went back to the car._

_He quickly drove back to their house. The moment the car parked, she quickly ran inside the house._

_She tried her best to stop crying but she cannot. That is all she can do for now. She cannot fly nor swim that fast. All she can do is to cry to let her feelings out._

_Why has he done this? Has she done something wrong?_

_She quickly ran inside her room, ignoring the shouts of Mana while shutting the door shut so that he can't follow her. She dived to her bed and hugged her pillow tight._

_She is furious. No. She is agitated._

_She punched the pillow and cried aloud. Gosh, why is it her. Why is she so unlucky?_

_She then grabbed the book under her bed. It was a present from her dad. It was a collection of poems. She slowly opened the book and began to read the poem that her dad used to read for her ages ago..._

_**Te amo, my love...**_

_**You said that I am your only gal but I wasn't,**_

_**You said that I was the only one you gazed at but I wasn't**_

_**You said that I was the only one you loved but I wasn't.**_

_**There was another gal in your life.**_

_**I don't know what you've seen in her,**_

_**I don't know why did you gaze at her,**_

_**I don't know when and where you've met her.**_

_**All I know is that I ain't your gal anymore.**_

_**People say that true love is meant for everyone,**_

_**People say that you're destined to find the one,**_

**_People say that everyone is bound to have a happy ending_**

_**But I ain't got one at all.**_

_**It's just sad that I ain't got one,**_

_**It's just sad that you left,**_

_**It's just sad that we're apart**_

_**But all I got to say is...**_

_**Te amo, my love...**_

_"Fa...ther..." she said as she cried louder and Athrun leaned against the wall outside her room._

_He sighed as he walked away, giving up already, "Sorry Cagalli..." was all he said and he was happy to start a new life._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Bravo, Athrun Zala!" she cheered for him.

"Thank you, Mey-chan." He thanked her as he closed the gap in between them.

She felt happy as they parted , "Well, I hope that bitch would suffer." She smirked.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you people saw Athrun's part. I know, he's kind of bad but bear with it for awhile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya**


	4. The game is just beginning

**Welcome to My Life**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Sadly, Athrun and Cagalli broke up. Cagalli finds hard to continue her life but a light came to her one day. What will Athrun do if he finds out? Please R & R!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**To all of the people who reviewed this fic so far, thank you very much! To those who reviewed the latest chapter (You guys are many!) thanks a lot as well! You gave me great ideas! Thanks for the inspiration! I hope you people love this chapter.**

**Please enjoy chapter four of this story entitled, 'Welcome to My life'**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The game is just beginning

* * *

**

"Hey Cagalli," Shinn wiped the dishes that were still wet, "How come I heard that you cried a few days ago?"

Her hand stopped from scrubbing the dirty plates, "I-I…don't want to talk about it." She then continued on washing the dishes. Shinn gazed at her secretly, trying not to catch her attention and he saw that her eyes filled with great amount of sadness unlike before, which was filled with much hope and determination.

Shinn sighed as he placed the dry plates on the rack to rest. His eyes looked at the sky, it was so sunny and it was the day to spend it on the outdoors instead of sulking silently and almost choking Cagalli to an early death due to his saddening inquiries.

"You know, I heard that there would be free ice cream at the park around three in the afternoon today…" his eyes gleamed in out most mischievous manner.

She dropped the poor yellow sponge, "Let's go" she said in a soft voice.

"I can't hear you!" he said sarcastically.

"Let's go to the park now, you idiot!" she shouted as she dragged him outside.

Shinn perked up. Things are going his way now. He took his cell phone and sent a message to someone to take care of the ice cream later that afternoon.

--

"Isn't this gown, beautiful, ne, Athrun?" Meyrin made a small twirl as she examined her gown closer. She placed it back to the rack and noticed that Athrun seems spaced out.

She pouted. It was obvious that he was thinking of something else that was bound to have no connection to her or whatsoever.

She sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Is there something bothering you, Athrun?"

Athrun startled, "M-Mey-chan, have you already seen the gown?"

She clasped her hands to his own hands, "Athrun, is there something bothering you?" she feigned her sincerity in that statement.

Athrun shook his head and smiled a bit, "Nothing, Mey-chan!" he feigned his enthusiasm and it did seem to be enough for her to believe that his reaction was genuine.

"Okay!" she then smiled and went to the designer, asking for another design of a wedding gown.

Athrun the pouted again and thought of something that he should not because he was getting married within two weeks. He shifted his legs and tapped his chin thoughtfully, _Why is she still in my mind? How come I can't just forget her? Oh…darn it!_

His gaze then shifted to the outside view, which was the sunset. It was so beautiful, the combination of the different shades of amber! Again, he remembered her. Oh god, what will he do now!

Unconsciously, he stood up and walked towards the glass, touching it gently, as if he was trying to reach the setting sun, "Ca…galli…" he said to himself.

Meyrin heard him and she closed her eyes. She needs to remedy this dilemma or else the bride on their wedding day will change before she knew it.

She approached him and pulled the curtains down, holding his hand firmly, "Athrun…how do I look now?"

Athrun slowly turned and saw her that she was wearing the nicest wedding gown that he had ever seen in his entire life.

"…You're beautiful…" he expressed his immediate thought in a monotone voice.

Meyrin shook her head and held his hands firmly, "No…I'm the most beautiful! Say it again."

Athrun averted her gaze and looked at the closed curtains, hoping for the weak rays of the setting sun to pass through the room.

Meyrin held his hands tighter now, "Say it!"

Athrun shook his head, "I…I j-just can't…"

She has no other choice but to use _it _against him. She let go of her tight holding to his soft hands and reached for a small bottle inside her bag. She then opened the small bottle, "Athrun! Look at me!"

Unknown of his terrible, neared fate, he gazed at her.

She then let some of the liquid inside the small bottle run in her mouth and then, she stared at him, closing her eyes, she brought her face near to his and their lips met. She then let the liquid transfer to his mouth.

Slowly, Athrun felt his whole body became numb all of a sudden, his vision becoming blur. Then he fell on his knees and all that he remembered before his world became black was his first true love, a girl that goes by the name, Cagalli Yula Athha.

"Bring him to our room!" she commanded and her servants obeyed her.

She then opened the curtain, _The light will never prevail…You will only find the true light within the deep darkness…and my dear Athrun…you have only felt the start of the true darkness…but never will you find the true light that can bring you back to that woman…you called your "love"…_

--

"You're a kind a man, ne, Shinn?" Cagalli giggled at her own statement.

Shinn looked at her and giggled as well. It was strange, before they shouted at each other but now…they are here together as friends!

It seems that sometimes, fate is kind that it allows you to experience some events that may lead you to a good future.

"Hey Cagalli…" he finished eating his ice cream, "Is your life really sad…now?"

She stopped eating her ice cream, "Yeah…life sometimes is cruel…"

"I agree with you…" Shinn remembered how Stellar died. He knew that she had a hard time controlling herself and Kira didn't know her situation so he did what he knew was right and what would benefit everyone.

"Sometimes…I wish I could turn back time to correct the things that I knew that I didn't do well because I was too naïve during that time…" Cagalli suddenly spoke with great wisdom.

Shinn faced her, "But as what they say, 'You only have one shot at life so do your best all the time in order not to regret things later on in your life.'…"

Cagalli perked up, "Hey! Why are we exchanging serious words! We should be happy eating ice cream!"

Shinn was puzzled and sighed, shaking his head in confusion, "Yeah right…"

Cagalli held Shinn's hand, "Shinn…thanks for this afternoon. I got to go home now. It's dark already."

"It's hard to find your way home so stay at my place and you can go home tomorrow morning." He offered her.

She thought for a while and finally made up her mind, "fine. I'll stay at your place…besides, Kira might get angry because I didn't get to have _his shopping therapy for myself_."

Shinn understood and laughed at that joke, "Let's go now." He offered his hand and she gladly took it.

Is this a new start for Cagalli? Or is it another doomed fate?

--

"Meyrin…what happened?" Athrun touched his forehead and it was hot. He was surprised to find himself in their room.

She approached him and touched his hot forehead, "You just felt sleepy…my dear…I'm the most beautiful girl for you, right?"

He nodded, "Of course! Who made you think the other way around?"

She shook her head, "No one…just thought of it." She stroke his hair, "now sleep and get better. We have a long day ahead of use tomorrow."

Athrun agreed and after a few minutes, he felt asleep.

Meyrin went to his small desk and saw that he hasn't mailed the divorce papers yet. She then went to the post office, asking to mail the documents. As soon as the mail man received it, she smirked.

_The game is just beginning._

--

**End of chapter**

**--**

**Author's Note:**

**As usual, please review! I'm dying to read it ! I'm starting to hate this fic because I'm clueless of what will happen next!**


End file.
